


Torture

by VegebulMelodies



Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [60]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Edgeplay, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: Not a suggestion from anyone.Content clip is based on a scene from one of my OC projects soon up for publication; names have been switched to make it Vegebul for you.Enjoy ❤️
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660672
Kudos: 19





	Torture

“Oh, please,” Vegeta begged as his fists clenched the headboard of his mistress’ four poster bed. The red velvet curtains were drawn around them like a womb, red and beating as his hips thrust in time with Bulma’s mouth. His tanned body quivering as her tongue ran laps around him. “Please let me, please.”

Bulma chuckled, her mouth too full to speak, and continued. It was apart of their rules, tonight, that Vegeta be as quiet as possible and not have an orgasm. He could only speak when he begged. He had been imploring her for release for the last half hour; it showed in the redness of his cheeks and the trembling of his right leg. It sent shivers down Bulma’s spine seeing him like this.

Those grey, stormy eyes rolled to the back of Vegeta’s head, his hips moving involuntarily with frustration. The more he bucked, the further away she seemed. What were first deep growls vibrating within his chest had grown in to tiny, barely audible whimpers and high-pitched moans.

Bulma released his member from her mouth quickly and laid down next to him. She chuckled and licked her lips; this was almost as fun as...well, anything. "If you want me," she whispered huskily, allowing herself to take in a full view of this shivering pile of man candy next to her. "Then come and get me."

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut!


End file.
